Révélations
by Alienor01
Summary: Quand Naruto se dévoile ...
1. Chapter 1

3 ans était passé depuis la fin de la guerre entre Konoha et suna no kuni..

Naruto était le héros de cette guerre ! Il avait déployé tous ses talents sans en révélé la source. Malgrés cela il n'était toujours pas hockage et il savait pourquoi .

Une personne abritant un démon ne pourrais jamais devenir hockage...Depuis toujours son rêve était voué a l'échec...

Pourtent du jour au lendemain il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait qu'a amélioré ses technique et apprendre a réfléchir pour ne plus avoir besoin du démon renard . Il s'était donc entrainé pendant ces 3 ans et était a présent le ninja je plus fort de Konoha. Il était le maître des anbus et pourtent ne pouvait toujours pas accéder au titre de hockage.

pour l'instant Naruto était sur la coline des hockage. Il fit un bond de chat et se posta sur la tête de son pére . Oui il avait aprit ... Son pére avait été le hockage le plus puissant et le plus respecté de Konoha mais personne n'en savait rien ! Tsunade-sama , l'actuel hockage elle-même n'en savait rien .

La solitude... encore et toujours la solitude... Cette chose qui nous fait mal de l'intérieur ... ou q'on soit , quoique l'on fasse elle est toujours la... C'est un démon qui ne vous lache pas.

En l'occurance la solitude de Naruto portait le nom de kyubi ...

Naruto soupira et s'assit en tailleur avant de fermé les yeux .

Il médita comme ca pendant une heure . Au bout de 10 minutes sa concentration était tel que des rayons doré partait de sa personne et s'enroulait tout autour de lui .

Sasuke qui était sur la place plus bas en attendant une mission de Kakashi tourna les yeux et chercha la personne qui pouvait dégagé une telle puissance.

C'est la qu'il découvrit Naruto et l'étrange phénoméne qui se produisait tout autour de lui . Soudain il aperçut une image se formé...

Non...Ce n'est pas vrais...ce n'est pas lui ... ce ne pouvait pas être lui !

Une tête de renard majestueuse était apparut ... Neuf queue émanait de Naruto...

Sasuke ouvrit de grand yeux littéralement terrifié mais d'un coup la silhouette disparut absorbé par Naruto qui eut un sourir paisible...

Soudain ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux de Sasuke. Il sourit et sauta de son perchoir avec une force inouie , fit un saut périlleux dans les airs et attérit prés de Sasuke.

-Salut sasu-chan ! Ca va?

-C'est toi kyubi...murmura sasuke en reculant...

-Attend !

Mais sasuke s'enfuit rapidement laissant un Naruto agenouillé sanglotant . Il venait de perdre l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde...

Quelques secondes plus tard Kakashi arriva et découvrit Naruto a genoux en larme.Il l'aida a se redressé . Il sentais l'aura du garçon et ce qu'il perçut n'était pas bon du tout...

Tristesse , desespoire , néant , envie de mourir ... et recouvrant le tout une épaisse couche de solitude...

Naruto réalisa t-il soudain souffrait en silence depuis des années ! Il voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais c'était trop tard... Le sceau qui retenait kyubi s'activa et la personnalité du démon et celle de Naruto ne firent brusquement plus q'une..

Kakashi recula mais soudain Naruto utilisa ses nouvelle technique et kyubi fut réenprisonné . Le sceau redevenant intact...

Naruto baissa la tête... Dorénavent tous ses camarades allaient le fuir...

Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule . Il sursauta et regarda kakashi .

-Tu veux venir vivre avec moi ? Je sais ce que c'est que d'être rejeté ne t'en fais pas je ne te laisserais pas tout seul ! Aprés tout tu es mon patron !

Il émit un petit rire et naruto s'empressa d'accepté...

Hélas pour lui il était temps de retourné au village. kakashi et lui marchaient dans l'artére principale mais étrangement personne ne fit de remarque .

Naruto se pris a espéré que Sasuke n'ait rien dit .

Au détour d'une ruelle il aperçut Sakura et lui fit un signe de la main.

Elle lui lança un tel regard chargé de dégout qu'il vacilla. Et soudain s'enfut réelement trop pour Naruto. Il disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes laissant Kakashi sonné car personne auparevent n'avait réussi a maitriser les flammes.

Naruto se trouvait désormais dans les bois... Dans une petite crique isolé . La se trouvait son équipement pour l'entrainement et il décida de passer son désespoir dans son entrainement quand un bruit de feuillage le fit sursauté .

-Qui est la ?

-C'est moi Naruto...

Sasuke sorti des fourrés et fit un pas en direction de Naruto qui sans se préocupé retourna a son entrainement .

-Que fais tu la ?

-M'assurer que ma version est la bonne ...

-Et cette version c'est laquelle?

-Tu es kyubi ?

-Non...ta version est fausse...Kyubi fait effectivement parti de moi mais c Hockage le 4e qui l'a scellé en moi a ma naissance ! je n'ais rien fait pour ! Mais je peut puisé dans son énergie ! Si tu veux je peut te montré le sceau qui le retient...

-C'est c'est vrais ? Tu n'es pas kyubi ?

-Non ... quand je ne fais q'un avec ce satané renard j'ais les yeux rouge et mes moustaches apparaissent plus clairement ...

-C'était donc ca ! Sakura et moi n'avions pas compris...

-Tu lui a dit ta version cette aprés midi?

-non pourquoi ?

-Parce que quand je suis retourné au village elle m'a lancé un tel regard de dégout que je n'ais pas put le supporté...

-Non ca c'était pour une autre raison...

-Laquelle?

-Je lui ait dit que je préférerai mille fois sortir avec toi plutot qu'avec elle !

-he ben dis donc! Moi Naruto aurait donc toutes mes chances de pouvoir sortir avec le grand sasuke uchiwa?

Naruto rit . Ca ne lui était plus arrivé sincérement depuis longtemps.

A ce moment la quand Sasuke regardait Naruto il apercevait enfin quelqu'un d'autre...Non plus un clown mais quelqu'un qui cherche a tout prix a attiré l'attention car il est seul... sasuke réalisa ensuite qu'il n'était pas le seul a n'avoir pas connu ses parents...

-Ca va allé naruto ?

Sasuke s'était approché pour prendre Naruto dans ses bras .

Ce dernier ne semblait pas y croire . C'était impossible que sasuke et lui reste amis aprés ce qu'il avait découvert.

-Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

-J'ais peur de Kyubi pas de toi...

-Oui c'est vrais...

-Allez montre moi les résultats de ton entrainement chef Anbu ! Que l'on puisse comparé notre force !

-Avec plaisir professeur !

En effet Sasuke était devenut professeur des aspirant ninja...

D'un seul coup 10 000 clone de Naruto apparurent tout autour d'eux.

-Voyons ca pour commencé dirent tous enssemble les clones.

Sasuke essaya son sharingan mais manque de pot pour lui naruto avait prévu le coup .

Sasuke ne pouvait rien contre ses clones ...

Et soudain une avalanche de flammes plut sur eux que les naruto enfermérent dans des rasengan ..

Sasuke était impressionné par la technique de Naruto . Ce n'était vraiment plus le même qu'autrefois .

Maintenant qu'il avait apris la concentration et la réflexion il était imbattable.

-Ok ! Je rend grace ! Je ne suis qu'un pauvre professeur .

-Menteur tu attend que j'ais le dos tourné pour m'attaqué ! Je connais tes techniques .

Sasuke jura entre ses dents .

-Dis moi Sasuke...

Naruto s'approcha de lui limite charmeur.

-Tu voudrais que je te montre les pouvoirs de kyubi ?

-Heu...

Sasuke rougit brusquement alors que le renard avait son regard joueur et une démarche féline...

-Je prend ca pour un oui !

Brusquement l'air se chargea de pouvoir et les yeux de naruto virérent au rouge , les traits sur ses joues s'épaississant jusqua ce que l'on distingue des moustaches . Ses canine poussérent également . Une intense décharge de chakra résonna a travers la nuit alors que le renard faisait éclaté un feu d'artifice dans le ciel pour déchargé le trop plein de pouvoir et brusquement sauta sur Sasuke et kyubi s'évanouit rapidement pour relaisser la place a Naruto .

-T'en pense quoi ?

-C'est heu... épatant mais pourrais tu de bouger de la ?

-Heu... attend je réfléchis... nan !

-Et pourquoi ca monsieur le renard?

-Parce que t'es super agréable comme matelas !

-Haha trés drôle mais toi t'es super lourd!

-Et j'en suis fier ! c'est que du muscle !

Tout les deux éclatérent de rire .

Mais Sakura qui passait par la pour aller en mission les entendit et les vit dans une position qui pour elle n'émettait aucun doute . Elle s'enfuit rapidement , blessée de la complicité qui s'était nouée entre eux en quelques heures .

(Sakura :ouin pourquoi tu me fais ca ?

Alienor : parce que je ne t'aime pas !

Sakura : Pourquoi ?

Alienor :Ta les cheuveux rose...

Sakura : OUINNNNNNNNNN)

Ils se relevérent et Naruto passa un bras autour des épaule de Sasuke .

-On va au bar a nouille ? C'est moi qui offre !

-D'accord !

Une fois arrivé ils commendérent 2 bol de ramens . Sasuke fut surpris de voir Naruto sortir une liasse de billet énorme .

-Hé ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que parce que j'habite dans un trous que je n'ais pas une gigantesque maison je ne suis pas riche ?

-Ben...ouais !

-Tu te trompais ! Hé ! vieux jsuis riche a million ! Mais je le fais pas voir sinon on va m'accusé de vol ... Depuis que jsuis tout petit c'est comme ca ! Vu que j'ais le démon kyubi en moi ca fait de moi un monstre...


	2. conséquences

Ils étaient toujours dans le bar a nouilles .

Sasuke et Naruto discutait tranquillement . Ils aprenaient réelement a se connaitre et cela leurs faisaient réelement plaisir . Ils se découvraient de nombreux points communs !

Kakashi qui était a une table non loin de la sourit en voyant naruto retrouvé la joie de vivre.

Il faudrait qu'il pense a remercié le jeune Uchiwa...

Pendant ce temps Naruto et Sasuke riait .

Tout le monde regardait Sasuke qui était célébre pour être un véritable glaçon...

-Alors comme ca Sakura s'est jeté sur toi?

-Ouais elle a essayé de me couvrir de baisers ! j'ais faillit lui planté un kunai pour coudre ses lévres.

Naruto complétement plié de rire faillit tomber de son siége . Sasuke le ratrapa in extremis et le porta rapidement jusqua son appartement .

Il demanda a Naruto ou était les cléfs.

-Dans la poche arriére de mon pantalon.

Ok! pensa le jeune uchiwa . 

Il prit rapidement les clef et ouvrit . Il alla déposé Naruto sur son lit mais quand il vit la chambre il resta médusé .

Les murs de la chambre de Naruto était remplis de croquis ! Et le renard avait un réel talent !

On y voyait Naruto , Sakura et Sasuke enssemble ou séparé . Il y avait surtout beaucoup de portrait de l'uchiwa sous toutes les coutures .


End file.
